When You Look Me In The Eyes
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Or dance with each other across the beach when we're sure no one's looking." Lucy added. Memory's like those will never be forgotten, and I will treasure them always. Edmund/Lucy sibling-fluff NO SLASH! NO INCEST! One-shot!


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: I'm saying it once, and only once... THIS ISN'T A SLASH! NOR INCEST! Just a sweet sibling moment between my two favorite Pevensie's! And if you can't tell, the song used is 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' by the Jonas Brother's. **

**_Summary: "Or dance with each other across the beach when we're sure no one's looking." Lucy added. Memory's like those will never be forgotten, and I will treasure them always. _**

_When You Look Me In The Eyes_

* * *

"That painting is so lifelike." Lucy said in an awestruck voice.

"It really is." I agreed.

"What I wouldn't give to float across my sea again." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Or feel the sand between your toes." I added.

"Or have a splashing competition to see who could get the other wetter." Lucy added.

"Or gallop across the beach, right where the water comes up." I added.

"Or dance with each other across the beach, when we're sure no one's looking." Lucy added.

_If the heart is always searching  
__Can you ever find a home  
__I've been looking for that someone  
__I'd never make it on my own_

A thought came to my mind as she mentioned that. Memorie's of moment's alone. Memorie's of comforting wonderful moment's with my baby sister. Even if at the time of the memorie's she wasn't anywhere near a baby anymore, but she'll always be my baby sister, no matter what.

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
__There's gotta be a million reason's why it's true_

I could tell she was waiting for me to add something, but my memory was keeping me from doing anything else than what I did at this moment. I slipped off the bed, swept into a small curteous bow, and stuck out my hand. "My beautiful Valient Queen. Would you give me the honor, of dancing with me?" I asked, in a courtly voice.

Lucy smiled, apparently knowing exactly where I was going with this. "My handsome Just King, It would be an honor to dance with you." she said, slipping off the bed, taking my hand, and sweeping into a graceful curtsey.

_When you look me in the eyes  
__And tell me that you love me  
__Everything's alright  
__When your right here by my side_

I followed with another, slightly smaller bow, and pulled her close against me as I led the usual dance movement's across the room.

_When you look me in the eyes  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven  
__I find my paradise  
__When you look me in the eyes_

The memory's controling our actions were wonderful, special, and private. Moment's only we had known about, and moment's that we hadn't even told Peter and Susan about. The first moment we had danced together came flooding back, and it seemed as if we were thrown back in time for a moment as the memory cam back...

_I walked outside, wanting... needing to get away. I didn't deserve this. Peter deserved it. Susan deserved it. Lucy deserved it. But I... I don't deserve this. I found a little room, dark and secluded and found it immediately welcoming. _

How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can

_Being alone startled me, but I think it was more my reaction to being alone that scared me most. I was hating it, for the second time in the past few days, I hated being alone. I used to love being alone. It gave me time to think, and hate the world. But every time I closed my eyes, including blinking, memorie's flashed before my eyes. Horrible memorie's of the witch dressed in white. I don't know what terrified me more. Her, or her minion with the whip that seemed to find it's way across my back more times than I would have liked. I reached up and felt my cheek from where the witch had slapped me. And when I did, I found my cheek's were wet. For a moment it startled me, until I realized they were tears, not blood, but even that startled me. I took the silver circlet from my head and traced the leaf pattern with my fingers. I dropped it, curling into a ball, and unwillingly began crying. _

I can't take a day without you here

_"Ed." I heard Lucy's quiet voice fill the room. A welcome sound. A beautiful sound._

Your the light that makes my darkness dissapear

_I looked up at her. She was at the doorway, and she looked... scared. Scared for... me. We starred at each other in shock. I looked down, unable to take the scared worried, and concerned look in her eyes anymore. She silently walked over to me, her soundless steps unsure, of that I was certain. Even though I knew she was beside me, I flinched when she laid a gentle, comforting hand on my shoulder. She pulled my face up so I was looking he in the eyes. _

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When your right here by my side

_I hadn't done that in a long time. Her dark brown, forgiving eyes. _

When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

_She smiled gently and sat down beside me, picking up my crown as she did. "The Just." she said in a whispered. _

_I looked up at her. "Perfect title for a traitor." I said, my voice hoarse, and harsh, unforgiving of myself. _

_"Ed, you were tricked. She gave you food, candy, and you didn't know. Tell me something Edmund, had you known then, what you know now, would you have gone?" she asked. _

_"No." I replied quietly, but still unwilling to forgive myself for what I had done. _

_"Edmund, I admit, what you did was wrong, but you know now that it was wrong. And that's all that matter's." she said. _

_"And let me ask you this Lucy. As of now, if I had a dagger in my hand, holding you down, ready to kill you, would you still trust me?" I asked. _

_Her answer left me speechless... "Even if you drove it into my heart." _

_I looked up at her to find her smiling gently. "You would trust me with your life?" I asked, still in shock. _

_"I _do _trust you with my life, Ed." she corrected. She wiped my cheek, then kissed it. "And I know you'd have your reason if you did." she said. _

_I smiled, still looking into her eyes. "Thanks Lu." I said. _

_She kissed my nose. "Anytime." she said, giggling when I wrinkled my nose. _

_A few strands of her curled blonde hair fell over her eyes. I moved it out of her face, and pushed the strands behind her ear and she smiled. She smoothed my hair down and placed the crown back on my head. I heard the music start again, and until now I had been tuning it out. I stood up. _

Movin on  
I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
It's all because your by my side

_"My beautiful Valiant Queen, would you give me the honor of dancing with me?" I asked with a bow, and sticking out my hand. She giggled slightly, knowing this was nothing I truely wanted to do, being formal that is. And it probably didn't help the fact the bow wasn't all that graceful. _

_She took my hand and stood. "My handsome Just King, it would be an honor to dance with you." she said, holding back he laughter. I smiled and pulled her close to me, trying to keep pace with the timing of the far off music. "Not to bad, the fauns would be proud." she giggled after a while. _

_"Look who's talking. I specifically remember you stepping on Peter's feet earlier, and yet here you are dancing like a pro." I chuckled. _

_She buried her head in my chest, laughing hysterically, and trying to keep her voice down so we wouldn't be found out. We danced for the longest time, loosing ourselves in each other's presence, and comforting arms. I'm pretty sure I nodded of at some point or another, until I heard Lucy gasp. And when I looked down at her, a bit of sunlight was on her face from the window. I walked over and opened the curtains the rest of the way, only to find the sun coming up. _

_"Wow..." I mumbled as Lucy giggled. _

_"So much for a bedtime." she laughed. _

_I snorted. "Come on, if I know Peter and Susan, they're probably freaking out." I said. She nodded and we snuck back into the party that was just now winding down. _

_Peter walked up to us. "Good morning. Did you guys sleep well?" he asked. I glanced at Lucy. So he thought we had gone to bed. _

_"Yes." I replied. Lucy nodded her agreement. _

_"Good, I'm glad." he said yawning and walking off. I looked back down at Lucy. _

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When your right here by my side

_"Between us?" I asked. _

_"Between us." she nodded..._

And we had kept it between us. Always had, and always will. That was just one secret that was too private for either of us to share. It may not seem that way to anyone else, but it was to us. And as I spun her, I felt her dress dancing along my legs. I looked around and found we were on the beach beside Cair Paravel. Lucy was in a silky blue Narnian dress. It was long sleeved, but it flattered her, once again, teenage figure, lucky for Peter and I, since English clothes typically covered up that so called 'figure'. Her hair was out of the braids and now flowing along her back. And when I looked down into her eyes, they were filled with joy and contentment. Her crown was placed neatly on her head, and I was afraid to let her go, lest the moment end. She laughed as the salty breeze played with her hair. I smiled as we continued dancing across the beach. I began humming the tune to the song we were dancing to, and Lucy hummed along, our voices joining in perfect harmony. It has no words, not that we could remember anyway, which suited me fine, concidering I disliked singing. After the song finished, neither of us let go, still dancing lightly across the sand, not yet willing to let go of each other. She rested her head against my chest, closing her eyes. I held her close, taking the time I could with the only sibling I had at the moment, and my best friend.

_When I hold you in my arms  
__I know that it's forever  
__I just wanna let you know  
__I never wanna let you go_

Not but a minute later, Eustace's voice rang through the room, that had once again become a room when I opened my eyes.

I glarred at him. "Leave... now." I growled at him, still holding Lucy close.

She buried her head into my chest. I could tell she was upset about the beach/daydream, whatever it had been, was gone.

"Why, so you two can cuddle some more." Eustace taunted.

My jaw locked. "I'm giving you until the count of 3 to get out of here." I growled. He stood there.

"One..."

Lucy tensed up

"Two..."

Eustace tapped his foot

"Three" I shook my head. "Sorry Lu, be right back." I said kissing the top of her head, and standing to face Eustace.

"Oh, I'm so sca..." but he had no time to finish as I tackled him, cutting off his air circulation.

"I can kill you right here right now, if I want to. I'm fully capable." I growled low. But I let him go and stood up. "Leave!" I said pointing out the door. Eyes wide, he ran from the room. I closed the door and looked over at Lucy.

"You wouldn't acctually kill him, would you?" she whispered.

I walked over and pulled my arms around her, leaning my head on her's.

"I'm going to, if he pushes me any further." I replied. She rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. Luckily it didn't take long.

"I love you, Ed." she said in a whisper.

"I love you too Lu." I replied in a near whisper.

_When you look me in the eyes  
__And tell me that you love me  
__Everything's alright  
__When your right here by my side_

I layed down on her bed and she curled up against me. i looked down at her, but surprisingly, she was already asleep.

_When you look me in the eyes  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven  
__I find my paradise  
__When you look me in the eyes_

I smiled and pulled my arms around her, allowing myself to drift off to sleep, perfectly content with the fact I could feel her breathing. And as I closed my eyes, I could still see the beach, and as I fell asleep, I felt the wind tossing my hair around, and the soft sand underneath Lucy and I.

**

* * *

**

I'm begging! REVIEW! PLEASE! Review's are like the air I breathe! I NEEEEEED them! *pants* Um... sorry about that. *smiles sheepishly* *cheerful voice* Please review!


End file.
